


Easier than fighting

by SpookyArtThot



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fanart, Humor, M/M, ahego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyArtThot/pseuds/SpookyArtThot
Summary: I mean, he is probably gonna be wrecked regardless, right?
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 56





	Easier than fighting




End file.
